


What The Heck I Gotta Do

by theobliviouswriter



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, F/M, Modern, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Laurens wasn't the "dating" type. However, he felt like he was missing someone. He managed to meet a special someone with the help of his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've officially hit 200 followers on tumblr, so go head over there if you have a one shot request or want a ship!!
> 
> Tumblr: Burrn

The guys were great and all. They were fun to get drunk with, fun to hang around, fun to wrestle and hassle with, but something seemed to be missing. 

John Laurens was never the man to look for love, ever. He just wasn't the biggest fan of thinking about what being in love was like. From people he had heard from (being Hamilton, Laf, and Herc), love sucked. It either ended up in marriage or breakup and neither really appealed to Laurens. He didn't want the heartbreak, and the thought of settling down alarmed him. He was a young man, he shouldn't have had the thought of marriage on his mind.

It was just another day at the bar. He sat at a bench with the dudes, who were drinking the night away. That was how it always seemed to be: a drunk night filled with actions they would regret the next day. It hadn't gotten them in jail yet, so that was probably why they continued with the shenanigans. 

Although John was usually all about fooling around and having fun, he seemed to be in quite the funk. He was quiet, subdued, and wasn't even drinking. Laurens was usually the one piss drunk by the end of the night, but as of late, he hadn't really been in the mood to be so...wild. 

As Laurens sipped on his root beer, the other men just gazed at him in disbelief. They had been since he ordered the thing, only because they were completely surprised that he wasn't taking a shot or drinking beer. 

Their dear Laurens was obviously distracted, but by what?

"Something is wrong with mister J," Alexander noted, gazing at his friend, halfway concerned, half way amused. He knew that when he was usually quiet, he was thinking about something either brilliant or perverted. 

Laurens looked up from his styrofoam cup and bit his bottom lip. All three men were looking at him in complete confusion, making him nervous. He could feel the palms of his hands become slick as he sat there. "Nothing is wrong," John attempted to oppose, but it obviously wasn't fooling any of them. 

"You are a bad liar," Laf muttered, gulping down the rest of the beer he had. 

"You know you can tell us anything, Laurens. I say this in complete sincerity," Hercules added, gazing at his friend in slight concert. Their little Laurens was never so...quiet. It was almost unnatural. 

Laurens glanced at his friend and half smiled before looking back at his drink. "I'm having a bit of a crisis...I don't know why. All of a sudden, I've been hit in the face with a longing for a domestic life." 

"Holy shit, this day should go down in the history books!" Mulligan laughed, causing Lafayette to slap his arm. 

"Like...finding a special someone?" Alexander questioned, gazing at the man in apprehension. "Are you sure you're not on drugs?" He pulled his friend towards him by the face and stared into his eyes with intensity. "You're not on drugs as far as I can tell." 

Laurens gently pushed Hamilton away before shaking his head. "I don't do drugs and you know that...I just." He shook his head at himself in disbelief. It was never his plan to want a wife and children, but he felt like something was missing and that something was the love he didn't get. Sure, his friends loved him, but he wanted someone to love at the end of the day. He didn't enjoy going home after a long day at work, only  to go to sleep without someone to cuddle. "I was at the park the other day, sitting on the bank of the creek. I was doodling a turtle when I saw a family walking by and they all seemed so...happy. I am a happy person, but really, what am I doing with my life? I get drunk every weekend and barely remembering what I did. Is that productive? I really don't think so. Now, loving someone is kind of productive. Oh, and kids? I've never wanted them..." 

"This is fucking weird," Hercules almost laughed as he took a swig from his glass. "Never in my life would I have thought that Mr. John Laurens would ever want to settle down, but here he is, spewing his feelings out like a fountain." 

"You did ask," Laurens muttered, resting his chin on his knuckles. "This is why I don't share anything with anyone but Lafayette. He's too polite to make fun of me."

"I give him another couple of months until he decides that it's okay to be an asshole to his friends," Hercules chuckled. Well, he did until Lafayette slapped his arm again. 

"You are the worst. I nominate myself to be your wingman, Laurens," Lafayette stated. 

John stared at Lafayette for a while, apprehension written all over his face. He shouldn't have even told them about his struggle. However, it was too late to turn back. 

"Hey, I am Laurens' wingman, so sit your French cul back down," Alexander replied, turning from Lafayette to Laurens. "I'm your wingman." 

"I literally cannot take any of this seriously, so I think I'm just going to sit back and watch this entire thing burst into flames," Hercules muttered, leaning up on the table. 

"I believe in him," Lafayette spoke, smiling at Laurens, who was looking a bit nervous and on edge at this point. Lafayette thought it was probably not the greatest idea to spew his feelings in the bar filled with drunk people, but it wasn't something they could reverse. 

"Of course you do, French fry," Hercules mumbled before pushing himself up from the bench. "I'll be back. I'm going to go and talk to that total babe over there. Maybe I can take her home." After nodding towards the woman he was referencing to, he walked over to her and began to chat her up. 

"You should go talk to someone too, John. There's a girl over there. Looks like she needs some company," Hamilton murmured, pointing to a girl sitting on a stool in front of the bar. She was kind of stirring her fruity drink with a small pout on her plump lips. 

"I agree; go talk to her," Lafayette encouraged with a smile on his face. 

"He doesn't need your opinion, Laf. I'm the wingman," Alexander hastily spoke before turning back to Laurens, who was no longer there. Instead, he was stumbling over towards the girl they suggested. 

"Co-Wingmen. That sounds like music to my ears," Lafayette muttered in Alexander's ear, earning him a gentle punch on the shoulder. 

While the two slightly drunken men discussed their job involving Laurens' love life, John slowly made his way over towards the girl. Soon after, he took a seat next to the beautiful, lonely woman. 

The minute he took a seat next to her, she glanced at him and turned away slightly, causing Laurens to frown. 

Not being exactly experienced with girls was definitely not helping him. He wasn't this suave motherfucker that swept every woman off their feet. He was probably the exact opposite. He was gruff, boisterous, and loud. He didn't know how to really deal with girls when it came to trying to get them interested in him for more than a night. 

But as he stared at her, he began to become more and more nervous. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had big, bright, brown eyes, a cute button nose, and full lips. Not only that, but she was petite but managed to have some curves. She was an angel. 

"Hi," Laurens finally waved, catching her attention. 

Gazing at him through her peripheral, she smiled slightly but didn't turn to face him, which caused Laurens to only become more confused. 

Why were women so damn confusing? 

Laurens cleared his throats before straightening his posture and turning back to the girl. "I'm John Laurens. I work at the book store down the street..and I just thought it was a shame that you were all alone. I thought it would be cool if I joined you. Well, only if you want me to. I'll totally leave if you want me to because I don't want to push you or anything. I'm not that guy." Laurens let out a chuckle, all until she got up and just left. 

Stunned, Lauren sat there. He was slack-jawed at the fact that she didn't even say a word. She just left, leaving him to sit there like some pathetic loser. 

He took it to heart at first, all until he noticed a phone sitting on the bar. It had to be hers. 

After looking around, making sure no one was watching him, he took the phone and pressed the home button. Her screensaver was a dog, probably hers. He thought it was sweet. 

It definitely wasn't good that he was able to get into her phone, but he did it anyway. It was totally an invasion of privacy, but he wasn't in his right mind at that moment. 

Quickly, he opened up the contacts and added his number. Of course, he had to be extremely quick. He didn't want her to come back and notice that he was on her phone. 

Thankfully, he wasn't too long. He added his name, his number, texted himself, and deleted the message all before the woman came back out. And although he thought that he did it without getting caught, he was completely wrong. 

The minute he felt someone tap on his shoulder, John cringed. He was unsure of who was tapping his shoulder, and it was very possible that it could be someone she was seeing, but she was unsure. Maybe it was the bar tender. Before he could turn around, however, a familiar voice murmured, "I cannot believe you just did that." 

Laurens turned around to find an extremely surprised Lafayette standing there. That was when John realized that having Lafayette and Hamilton as his wingmen was going to be the classic scenario of having an angel and a devil on either shoulder. Hamilton was terribly outgoing and wasn't necessarily the best at decision making. Lafayette, on the hand, was dashing and did everything oh so precisely in his best judgement. 

"What did he do? I was in the bathroom," Alexander murmured, running his hand through his hair. "What did you do, Laurens?" 

"He took de la belle femme phone," Lafayette murmured in complete shock. "You should not have done that." 

Instead of being strict like Lafayette, Alexander began to laugh. "I cannot believe you, John. You're wild! A wild man! I hope you get her," Alexander murmured before turning to Lafayette. "We should give him some space." With that, the two retreated back to the bench they were previously sitting at.

A few seconds later, the woman walked back to the bar and plopped her butt into the seat. Once she was comfortable, she turned to Laurens and smiled, to his complete surprise. 

"Hi." A smile was on Laurens' face as he stared at her. Since he was getting a better look at her, it was confirmed that he definitely wanted to talk to her. A small smile was on that beautiful face of hers and he couldn't help but want to take her out on a real date, which was weird for him to want. 

The girl sat there, a small smile on her face. However, it was quick to falter. She turned away from him again, making him quietly groan. He didn't know what in the hell he was doing, but it obviously wasn't working.

Instead of giving up, like he usually did, he gently tapped her shoulder. As soon as she looked over at him, he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. He was unsure as to why she would ever be scared of her...unless she saw him drunk one night and he did something really batshit insane. 

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to bite," and although John told himself not to, he said, "unless you want me to." 

That wasn't exactly the greatest thing to say to a fearful looking woman, but what he had said seemed to make a small smile flicker on to her lips for a brief moment. She went to say something, but a disgruntled overtook her features and she shook her head slightly before attempting to turn away again. 

Laurens didn't understand it. It looked like she was internally battling herself, and she hadn't spoken a word. Was it his fault? He was unsure.

Again, he gently grabbed onto her arm, causing her to stare at him in humility. "What the heck I gotta do to be with you?" He murmured, brows furrowed as he gazed at her. 

Finally, she murmured, "What?" 

Being around a bunch of smart asses caused him to be one himself. However, he was able to repress himself from sarcastically muttering, "She speaks!"

It was notable, however, that she must've had a bit of a speech impediment. Her pronunciation was a bit strange and she had a nasally tone, but that didn't matter to him. She seemed to be a sweet person. She had a pretty smile and a cute demeanor. 

Shaking his head, he repeated it. "What the heck I gotta do to be with you?" 

She leaned in a bit, gazing at his lips in intensity. If he wanted her to be merely a one night stand, he wouldn't have minded it. But he actually wanted to take her on a date, court her, open doors for her, lay his jacket over a puddle so she could cross without worrying about getting her feet wet. 

Eventually, she leaned back and let out a sigh. She pulled out a notepad and pen from the purse hanging on her chair and wrote, "Just write it down." 

John cocked his head to the side before taking the pen from her. He wrote: "What the heck I gotta do to be with you?" 

The girl stared at the piece of paper for a while with an amused look on her face. She gently took the pen from him before putting it back in her bag, as well as the notepad. 

Was he just...turned down? 

John gently placed a hand on her hand. Once he looked at her, "Is it because you have a boyfriend? I would never intrude on that." 

The girl chuckled quietly, shaking her head. Well, she got that. John didn't understand how she didn't get the other question he asked. 

"Then what is it?" Laurens didn't want to harass her in any way. He didn't want to force her in any way, he just wanted to know why. He was a curious man and it was natural curiosity to wonder why he was turned down. Was it because she just didn't like him? 

He was really beginning to regret putting his number in her phone...

"Laurens!" A loud voice came from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. As soon as he turned around, he saw Alexander standing there with a smirk on his face. 

John turned back to the woman and rose a brow. "Has he been there the whole time?" 

Slowly, the woman nodded, causing John to groan. Of course. "I fire you from being my wingman, Hamilton." The minute he turned around, John was met with an offended looking Hamilton. "At least Lafayette wants me to have a love life." 

"That I do. Let's go, Alexander," Lafayette murmured as he approached the two. "We have to make sure that Hercules does not actually take the young woman home. He is our transportation." 

As soon as they departed, Laurens turned back around and let out a quiet sigh. "Those are my friends." 

She simply nodded before looking down at her hands. Something seemed to be bothering her and Laurens didn't want her to be upset. She was a beautiful girl with a cute, quirky laugh, bright eyes, and a beautiful smile. No one as sweet as her should've been upset. 

In concern, John placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her head to snap up. As soon as they were looking into each other's eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?" 

"I am deaf," she finally stated. She looked a bit insecure and upset, but John didn't see why. Why did it matter? No, she couldn't hear him. But it seemed as if she could read his lips. 

"Okay. Why are you upset about that?" He asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder to provide her some comfort in some form. 

She tried to find the words to say, but she struggled to. Instead, she pulled the notebook out and grabbed the pen before writing, "Not many people want to go out with the deaf girl." 

John was surprised, honestly. There wasn't anything wrong with being deaf. Gently, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she could look at him. "That's bullshit."

A smile danced across the lips of the woman before she set the pen down and held her hand out. "Monica," she mumbled. 

"John Laurens," he replied before gently taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you." 

The blush on the cheeks made it evident that she was flattered, and John couldn't help but be excited that she was actually beginning to open up to him. 

The girl was quick to pull her hand from his and wrote something down. As soon as she did, she held it out to show him. It read: "What's your number?" 

Relief filled John; she asked for his number. He didn't have to text her and totally admit that he got on her phone and saved his number. "I can put it in your phone." He nodded towards her phone with a smile on his face. 

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled under her breath before handing him her phone. 

Once she did, he gently took it and opened up the contacts. From there, he pretended to enter his information. As soon as he did, he texted his phone again and handed it back to her. "There we go!" 

A small smile formed on her face as she gazed at her phone before putting it up. She went to say something again, but she glanced over John's shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes, he looked over his shoulder and sighed. There stood the group, supporting Herc, who looked a bit too drunk to drive. It was obvious that he was going to be the designated driver for once. 

"I hate ending your little endeavor, but we kind of need to go," Alexander murmured, causing Laurens to frown. At least he was able to get her number, officially. 

Turning back to the woman, he smiled slightly. "I'm glad I got to meet you. I will text you and we can plan something, okay?" 

A small smile graced her face at the mention of seeing him again. He was glad that he was able to successfully get a girl. Who knew if it would work out? He didn't, but she was kind and that was someone he wanted. 

Instead of saying goodbye, she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

That stunned him completely. 

As the four men walked out of the bar and towards the car, John muttered, "She kissed my cheek." 

"Yes, she did," Lafayette chuckled, helping Hercules into the car. 

"Hey, why was she so quiet?" Alexander asked as John got into the driver's side of the car. 

Once everyone was in the car, Laurens looked over at Hamilton. "She's deaf." 

Alexander simply nodded before murmuring, "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys liking these? 
> 
> Leave feedback! It would mean a lot to me 


End file.
